


7:55 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl viewed Reverend Amos Howell writhing on his bed from recent injuries.





	7:55 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl viewed Reverend Amos Howell writhing on his bed from recent injuries before he slumbered and no longer suffered.

THE END


End file.
